The Knightmare Door
by XIII seijin
Summary: Rei has nightmares... Yuriy asks Kai for help. Yaoi. YuriyRei & BryanKai, maybe some KaiRei.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**I'm back with another multi-chaptered story, this one won't have many chapters, but I doubt it will mean I'll finish it any quicker… sigh Oh well…**

**Enjoy.**

**111**

**Yuriy's POV**

"I've tried everything," _Nothing works…_ "I don't know what to do" _I need your help._

"What about taking him to a doctor?"

"He refuses, he says he doesn't need to go; he says nothing's wrong," _Something is definitely wrong._ "And it's not like I can force him either"

"No."

"…He hasn't slept in 2 days Kai, this is getting ridiculous; can you _just_ come?" _Please._

"I don't know… There really isn't anything that I'd be able to do."

"Just get him to talk to you; you're supposed to be a psychologist: Figure out what's wrong!" _Then tell me. _

"I'm not a psychologist"

"**_Yet_**." _What's the difference?_

"Look; I can't do anymore than you can, maybe you're just being overly paranoid 'cause he's younger"

"He told me to 'go fuck myself'" _…_

"…Rei said that?"

"He just isn't himself anymore, he ignores me, and when he does decide to actually speak to me, he says things that would be censored on TV." _He's really tired too._

"Okay, I'll come, if only just to make sure it's nothing serious. He might just be really stressed out over something, and using you as a way of venting"

"Venting?" _Maybe_

"Well, it's not like he can thrash a beyblading opponent anymore: We grew up remember?"

"Stop smiling Hiwatari, and get your ass over here already" _Make it quick too_

"Yeah, I'll be there soon"

Placing the telephone back on the receiver, I can't help but feel a little anxious, hopefully talking with Kai, will make Rei feel better: As much as I hate seeing them together, this was the only thing I could think of that might help bring my sweet Rei back to me. _I miss him…_

**End POV**

**111**

_Black horses walking in the distance, the silver of their saddles shining brilliantly in the light reflected by the moon, and their manes gently dancing in the breeze: Most unusual though, the whites of their eyes, even their pupils… had vanished, left in their place, two black holes._

_They were beautiful horses though, all seven of them, with the exception of their missing eyes of course. And yet it was strange that there were all these perfect stallions (no mares) and not a single rider; where did such expensive saddles come from then? Perhaps these seven horses were lost? Perhaps…_

_Their walking gradually turned into a light trot, and then a canter, before turning into a full out gallop. Running as fast as they could now, red trailed behind them. Red: Blood seeping from the animals' mouths and riding the currents of the now boastful winds, whipping at the horses' sides, unnoticeably staining their velvety black coats crimson…_

_Now drenched in their own blood, the horses had stopped moving, remaining motionless in mid step, their flesh slowly unraveling like thread, and falling neatly to the floor, until all that was left were the bones, still hanging frozen in the air. With little clatter, the bones fell too._

_The horses were horses no more: The horses were dead._

_Dead._

**111**

The 18 year old boy with black hair and yellow eyes, the boy named Rei Kon, sat at the kitchen table in the dark, in the silence of the night. He had been sitting there for two days now, unmoving for the most part. Horses on the mind, red on black, and then nothingness, he couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep. The horrors held within his dreams were enough to convince him to stay awake.

Yes, if he stayed awake, he wouldn't be afraid.

He would not close his eyes.

He would not sleep.

He would not dream.

And…

He would not be afraid.

He would just sit there, listening as Yuriy quietly talked on the phone, listening to him as he hung up, and listening to him as he made his way to the kitchen, to confront him… Why couldn't Yuriy just leave him alone?

He only wanted to sit there, and _listen_.

**111**

Yuriy quietly padded down the hall, to the kitchen, where he knew he would find Rei. He had tried to be quiet, but upon arriving he saw how Rei tensed, and instantly knew he had been heard. Well it couldn't be helped, so he made his presence known formally.

Sitting down beside Rei, legs tucked under the table unlike Rei's crossed ones just fitting on the chair he was seated in, Yuriy spoke,

"Rei, baby, maybe you should lie down now? Get some sleep?"

Rei just stared at him for a minute before replying with a simple if not a little cold "No."

Yuriy sighed, and tried again,

"Come on Rei, don't you think you're being a bit childish?"

Wrong thing to say.

Rei raised a fine eyebrow, his expression turning very bitter, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark, giving him a feral look, before he snapped.

"Why don't you just mind your own fucking business? Nobody asked you for your damn opinion, so keep it to yourself, or go tell someone who actually cares."

Yuriy silently fumed, whilst Rei got up to make himself another coffee.

(Yuriy had already noticed the many other cups that littered the kitchen, and didn't even have to check to know that they had also held coffee at some point, Rei was so damn bent on staying awake it was getting seriously unhealthy.)

After what seemed like eternity for Rei, his coffee was ready, he quickly found yet another mug, -seeing as he hadn't found the time to yet wash the other cups he had been using- and poured the steaming liquid into it; as soon as he poured the last drop, he went and sat back at the table, this time his legs remained uncrossed.

He chose to ignore Yuriy.

Yuriy who realized what Rei was doing (again with the silent treatment) only became irritated further: He had had enough.

So the redhead got up from his seat, snatched Rei's freshly made coffee (to which Rei protested), and dumped its contents down the sink. Next he walked back over to Rei, who was now also refusing to look at him, and yanked his chair out from under him, which sent his angry boyfriend toppling to the floor.

"HEY-"

Yuriy didn't even allowed Rei to finished his shouting before he pulled the boy up from the floor by his elbows, then taking a firm hold of his wrist, intent on dragging Rei through the kitchen, past the living room, and down the hall to their bedroom.

However he didn't quite make it past the living room.

Rei, beyond angry at how he was being treated, began to fight back against Yuriy. He effectively managed to escape the hold on his wrist, and dashed back to the kitchen; Yuriy right behind him.

Though as he made it to the doorway of the kitchen, he tripped on one of the many coffee mugs that had decided to roll along the floor, and allowed Yuriy the chance to catch up to him.

Not wanting to go with Yuriy (who would confine him to the bed, where without coffee, he would definitely fall asleep and once again be victim to those horrible nightmares), Rei scrambled to his feet.

But it was too late Yuriy was already in front of him, blocking his way to the kitchen: They were further than words at this point.

So Rei did the only thing he could think of, which was very un-normal Rei-like; he brought up his foot and kicked his boyfriend square in the face. Yuriy, who was shocked and enraged by the blow, didn't even think before he decided to land his fist in Rei's stomach, he wasn't in a very forgiving mood at the moment: And that began their scuffle.

Of course Yuriy had a slight advantage being both taller, and heavier than Rei, but also because Rei was exhausted from having no sleep for the past two days, so needless to say the fight wasn't going to last very long for the neko-jin…

So as the two _lovers_ continued to tear apart their humble home as they tried to knock the other senseless, their apartment door swung open revealing Bryan, who as it happened was their neighbor and had no doubt heard what was going on next door.

Bryan not having ever bothered to knock before entering (since he already knew he would be welcomed into their home), began to second guess himself as he saw Yuriy and Rei trying to kill each other on the floor.

Realizing that this was no play fight, or 'lover's tiff', Bryan immediately took action to separate the two. He tried telling them both to knock it off first, figuring it would be better to leave out the use of violence, but of course, talking had not worked and so he resorted to force: In which he specialized.

Grabbing Yuriy by the shoulders, he pulled him off the younger of the two, and held onto him while he calmed down. Rei on the other hand remained where he was lying on the floor, panting heavily, not even going to try to get up, having already admitted defeat.

**111**

When Yuriy had calmed down, Bryan released him, and gave him a questioning look, that asked ' What the _hell_ is going on?', Yuriy just sighed and said he would explain later; that was good enough for Bryan.

The two of them, now silently in agreement, made their way over to Rei, who had still not gotten up. Yuriy knelt beside him (instantly regretting having fought with his love), and brushed Rei's hair with his fingers; Rei was still refusing to make eye contact, and rolled onto his side, still breathing hard.

"…Sorry" It was spoken softly and in-between one breath, but Yuriy still heard, and inwardly he smiled.

"Its fine Rei, I'm sorry too okay?" Yuriy spoke quietly, while rolling Rei on his back again, "Can you get up?"

"Yeah."

Rei then got up to his feet, leaning on the closest wall for support.

Bryan having watched the whole scene raised both his eyebrows, then took a seat on the living room couch, and waited. Yuriy realizing that this was 'later' for Bryan, decided that he should take advantage of Rei's sudden mood swing, and get him to bed now before they had a repeat of what just occurred.

"Rei?" Rei looked up at Yuriy when his name was called; Yuriy taking Rei's attentiveness as a sign to continue, walked closer, afraid to touch Rei just yet.

"Would you like to rest for a bit?" The redhead was careful not to use the word 'sleep' seeing as that was the last thing his Rei wanted to do even now as tired as he was.

Rei nodded at first, but then began to shake his head; Yuriy was getting fed up, but he wasn't about to lose his temper again, instead he smiled lightly, and gave in…

"Okay."

Rei looked relieved, and so Yuriy deemed it okay to move closer, taking hold of Rei around the waist and pulling him into an embrace. Warmth spread through him, when Rei hugged him back: Yuriy had missed this so much, and it saddened him to know that he might not get another chance to hold Rei like this again because of the boy's odd moods.

Bryan was trying not to gag, as he looked at his two friends with confusion present in his eyes.

He cleared his throat, letting them know he was still there.

Yuriy pulled away first, kissing Rei on his forehead over top of the red bandana he still wore, and suggested that Rei take a shower and freshen up a bit. Rei only agreed because Yuriy also hinted that standing under running water might wake him up a bit more.

Truthfully though, Yuriy only wanted to have a private chat with Bryan.

**111**

"So what exactly went down twenty minutes ago?" Bryan asked as soon as they both heard the water from the shower turn on.

"Basically I lost my temper with Rei, and forcefully tried to get him to go to sleep"

"Last time I checked eighteen year olds didn't have bedtimes Yuriy; don't tell me that's why you blew a fuse?"

"No, well… he hasn't slept in _forever_, and he's being such a brat that sometimes I think he's thirteen. I just can't take it anymore! He drinks coffee all day, and sits in the kitchen virtually unmoving, leaving me with nothing but a cold bed, and a sour attitude!"

"Have you talked to him about it? And I mean really talked to him?"

"God knows I've tried!"

"What about professional help?"

"No, that won't work, but I have called Kai"

"Kai's coming?" Bryan guessed before smirking

"Yeah-"

Yuriy would've finished his sentence, but Rei chose that moment to re-enter the room, having finished his shower, gotten dressed in a plain white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, hair braided.

"Hi Bryan"

"Hey Kiddo… I was just leaving, I'll see you later" Bryan then proceeded to make his way to the door.

Rei hugged him before he left.

Yuriy got up from where he was sitting too, and stood at Rei's side; he put his hand on Rei's hip, and guided him back to where he had previously sat. When they were both comfortable Yuriy started to brush Rei's hair with his fingers again…

That night Yuriy didn't sleep either.

**111**

**TBC**

**The ending of this chapter was a bit abrupt I'll admit, but I wasn't even planning on making it this long, I wanted it to be shorter, but anyway…**

**Please Review!**

**I'm also still editing Chapter 3 of WOR: CTTE, I think I might just re-write the next chapter entirely so if any of you are readers, don't expect an update for a while.**


End file.
